familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warren County, Virginia
Warren County is a county located in the United States Commonwealth of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 31,584. Its county seat is Front Royal6. This county is considered to be a distant part of the Washington Metropolitan Area. History Warren County was established in 1836 from Frederick and Shenandoah counties . The county is named for Joseph Warren. During the Civil War the Battle of Front Royal took place in the county on May 23, 1862. Also known as "Helltown" for the numerous murders during the Civil War, the youth of the town have adopted this "loving" name, principally for the fact that Front Royal is exit 6 off of Route 66. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 560 km² (216 mi²). 553 km² (214 mi²) of it is land and 7 km² (3 mi²) of it (1.22%) is water. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 31,584 people, 12,087 households, and 8,521 families residing in the county. The population density was 57/km² (148/mi²). There were 13,299 housing units at an average density of 24/km² (62/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.71% White, 4.83% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.46% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 1.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,087 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.50% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 30.60% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,422, and the median income for a family was $50,487. Males had a median income of $37,182 versus $25,506 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,841. About 6.00% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.70% of those under age 18 and 10.40% of those age 65 or over. Towns *'Front Royal' Unincorporated Communities Education Colleges *Christendom College Public K-12 Schools *Warren County High School (10-12) *Warren County Junior High School (8-9) *Warren County Middle School (6-7) *A.S. Rhodes Elementary School (K-5) *E. Wilson Morrison Elementary School (K-5) *Hilda J. Barbour Elementary School (K-5) *Leslie Fox Keyser Elementary School (K-5) *Ressie Jefferies Elementary School (K-5) In the fall of 2006, significant changes occurred. Skyline High School was built to serve the western part of the county, marking the first time in 80 years there has not been a single consolidated high school for the county. Their mascot is the Hawks. The current Junior High became the new Warren County High School. For a year, both schools will serve grades 8-12, while the current High School and Middle School are renovated to become the feeder middle schools for Warren County and Skyline, respective.) Notable residents *Thomas M. Allen, born in Warren County, clergyman and university official in Missouri *Ira O. Beaty, Born in Warren County, School Administrator and father of Warren Beatty References * Category:Warren County, Virginia Category:Washington metropolitan area